


Ardor

by I_Dream_Of_Camaros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage and Discipline, Bratting, Breathplay, Chair Sex, Cock Worship, Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain Kink, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Fisting, Sex Toys, Skull Fucking, Some Plot, Spanking, Tags Are Hard, Walking Canes, Watersports, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_Of_Camaros/pseuds/I_Dream_Of_Camaros
Summary: James Thatcher is a fresh FBI special agent recently being assigned to a peculiar partner and an even more peculiar case. In James's experience, things never go quite as you plan them.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. How We End Up In Cuba

James stared down at the thick gray folder in his hands as he stood outside the door of his new supervisor. He had been training weeks for this exact moment. Moments before he had walked down this hall, he had received his Top Secret SCI and now was waiting to be briefed for his very first mission. James rocked a bit on his heels as his brown eyes bore into the frosted pane of glass on the door. He thought back to months ago when he was running body breaking agility courses and pulling all-nighters studying criminology and psychology. He had come in at second of his class. It wasn’t first but it also was fairly impressive so James was more than happy to accept that accomplishment. After all, James had only gone into the FBI because he truly wanted to help people and make the world safer. Of course, there was the fact that he always ended up following in his older brother’s footsteps. James wanted nothing more than to live up to his brother’s memory. He wanted to make his brother proud. The redhead was pulled from his thoughts when the door in front of him smacked open. James offered a slightly forced smile when he saw his supervisor. 

Supervisory Special Agent Maria Weston was an imposing woman in her fifties. Her blonde hair was mixed with white strands as it was pulled into a tight bun. She wore a smart, navy blue pantsuit and very sparse makeup. She gestured for James to come into her office. James nodded and quickly walked into the plain and overly organized office, he hugged the folder to his chest as he glanced around. It would be safe to say that Maria wasn’t one for sentimental decorating as the only thing on the walls were her degrees and various certifications. Her desk was simple as well, just a laptop, a calendar, a mug of cold coffee and a small potted cactus. James hesitantly sat down in one of the tiny black plastic chairs in front of her desk and set the folder down. Maria sat down and rubbed at her temples for a moment before picking up the folder and leafing through the various assessments, scores and evaluations that James had undergone during training. It felt like an eternity had passed before Maria finally opened her mouth and spoke. 

“Second in your class? Impressive. I see that you aced your physical training and had fairly high scores on most of your academics,” Maria read, glancing at him occasionally. 

James nodded, fiddling with the hem of his suit jacket as he kept eye contact. “Yes, ma’m, I tried to do my best in everything possible.”

Maria smirked, looking faintly amused. “I also see that you have a family connection to the Bureau. Your older brother, Marcus, he served with us for a good fifteen years. I’m sorry for your loss, he was a great agent.” She said, her amused look turning to one of true remorse. 

James swallowed and nodded. “Marcus was part of the reason I ended up joining the Bureau. He really inspired me and I think I can do good work here,” he said, truthfully. 

“Well, if you are anything like your brother I’m sure that won’t be an issue,” Maria stated, standing up as someone knocked at her office door. 

James watched as Maria opened the door, stepping to the side to let a man come in. The man wore a simple black suit with the first two buttons of his white dress shirt undone. He leaned on a sleek, black cane as he walked in, walking with an obvious limp. The man sported some light stumble on his jaw, his dark hair was pulled back into a low bun at the base of his neck. James didn’t think this man looked much like a FBI agent despite the identification card clipped to the man’s lapel. James stood, figuring they were about to be introduced and he was very correct. 

“This is August Morello. He is apart of her technology and computer division. You two will be working together on this case,” Maria informed them before returning to her seat behind the desk.

James nodded and shook August’s surprisingly calloused hand. James noted that August had rather delicate hands with slender bone structure. Musician hands. Or in this case, ethical hacker hands. “Nice to meet you, I’m James Thatcher,” James said, smiling. 

It was always important to keep up pleasant interpersonal relationships and besides, they would be working together apparently and James figured they should at least be civil with one another. August simply shook James’s hand before taking his time sitting down, wincing as his left leg pressed against the armrest of the chair. James also noted that, he assumed that this man’s mind was the reason that the Bureau kept him around. James simply pushed his questioning thoughts out of his head and returned to his seat. After all, he would need his full, undivided attention on the mission he was about to be briefed on. 

Maria cleared her throat. “You two will be going undercover to Cuba. We have you set up in a hotel in Havana, you are to be two associates there on a business trip. You’ll find your new identities and backstories in the packets on the plane. We have reason to believe that there is a cyber and physical death cult is operating in and out of Cuba and the States. Cuban authorities and intelligence are helping us and allowing us as much access as they can afford. However, make smart moves and do not get caught. Be careful.” 

She handed them both a folder before continuing to speak. “You leave in half an hour. We are counting on you for this and we have great faith in both of you.”

James stood and shook Maria’s hand. “We will inform you when we get there and will keep you updated.”

Maria nodded as August got to his feet. The two shook hands before August and James made their way out of the office. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take long for James to get pack and soon be on a jet with August, headed to Cuba. James awkwardly shifted in his seat as he watched August look over the folder full of all the information they needed. James had already looked it over, it was pretty straight forward. The two would be pretending to work for some international trade company and they were in Cuba for a business trip. James was good at pretending, but, looking for and trying to stop a crazy cult of serial killers? That was just a bit unnerving for him, especially for it to be his first major case.  
August finally closed the folder and glanced up at James, who blushed and glanced away seeing as he had been staring. August smirked at the reaction, seemingly amused. 

“James, was it?” August asked, cocking his head.

James nodded. “Yeah, and you’re August.” He said, awkwardly running a hand through his hair. 

“Right. So, why did you join Uncle Sam?” August questioned, stretching out his left leg. 

“My brother was an agent. I wanted to follow in his footsteps and hope to be at least half the man he was,” James said honestly.

August studied James for a bit before he nodded. “That’s honorable. I’ve been with the Bureau for almost six years now. I started out as field agent, till I got shot in the leg. A bunch of issues and I was lucky to keep my leg. Yet, here I am again, being a slight field agent. Though I suppose I get to lay up in the hotel while you risk your cute little ass for a government job that doesn't give a damn about you.” 

James was a bit taken back by the man’s words, for more than one reason. The first was the blunt and bold compliment of his ass which made him blush again. The other reason was the stark, blatant dislike for their work. James shifted again, the man’s stormy gray gaze bore into him and it made James a bit uncomfortable. 

“Why did you become an agent?” James asked, trying to figure out why the man joined if he hated the system. 

August shrugged. “It was an opportunity that I couldn’t pass up on. I may hate the bureaucrats and disrespect them; but I’m still human, I don’t ignore ways to get ahead in the world.” 

James thought that was a pretty solid reason, maybe not the most personable reason, but still an understandable reason. He glanced around the jet before looking down to the folder. “Any idea about all of this?”

“No. And I don’t intend to think about any of it until tomorrow. Right now, I want a stiff drink and a good night’s sleep.” August muttered, reaching up and letting his hair down. James watched as the dark locks spilled down around the other man’s shoulder and framed August’s sharp, delicate facial features. 

“You blush a lot.” August stated, once again causing James’s blush to deepen as he stammered, trying to find a response. 

August only chuckled and shook his head. “No, it’s okay, I think it is cute.”

James smiled awkwardly, not sure how to respond. He was very glad when the jet soon landed within the next hour and they were getting off and headed to their hotel. The hotel room wasn’t anything special and medium in size. Two beds, a small kitchenette, a table with two chairs, an old TV and a couch with a coffee table. The standard of a bible, travel guide and TV guide were all present. Of course things like equipment and guns left by the FBI were not a standard for the hotel on a regular basis.  
August claimed the bed nearest to the bathroom, leaving James by the air conditioning unit and window. James sighed but began to un-pack, every now and then glancing over at his new partner. It was pretty obvious that August was checking James out and not doing anything to be careful about it. James almost though the other man wanted James to catch him looking him over. It wasn’t exactly professional but James could admit that August was a very attractive man.  
James quickly shook the thought from his head and focused on unpacking. He could not get distracted on his very first mission for the Bureau. He had worked so hard and had come so far, he would not let some handsome with pretty eyes and a cocky smile distract him from his work. People’s lives were at stake for God’s sake!

“You really do have a cute ass, Thatcher,” August commented, leaning back into the pillows of the bed. 

James shot the other man a dirty look. “I get that maybe you don’t take this so seriously, but I do! And I don’t appreciate the unprofessional comments. So, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to unpacking then getting some sleep.” He said, firmly.  
August snorted. “A regular boy scout. Alright, I get it, all work and no play,” he muttered, letting out a sigh. 

A few moments of silence passed before August spoke back up again. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

James glanced over at the man, he shook his head. “I’m not here to do anything I might regret. While I’m flattered by the interest, I really don’t have time for anything like that,” James admitted. 

August nodded but he smiled. “Ah, so you are into guys? And no worries, I’ll behave. I just occasionally like to shoot my shot. Especially cute guys with freckles.” He flirted, winking. 

James rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. James hadn’t dated or even had a one night stand in at least two years. He was just so dedicated to his work that he had stopped making time for relationships of any kind. He no longer had friends and he certainly didn’t have any boyfriends or girlfriends. And he wasn’t about to do do something so stupid as to even consider starting anything with the man outside that door. James brushed his teeth and washed his face before going back out and getting under the covers of his own bed. He could already tell this was going to be a long and complicated mission.


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James decides to have some fun alone time.

James woke up with a migraine. Maybe it was the realization that he was in Cuba going after a dangerous cult, or maybe, it was because just a few feet away he had a flirting idiot for a partner. He sat up and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t exactly say he was excited to start his day. James glanced over at the still sleeping form of August and sighed. He had to admit, the man was rather attractive. Especially now, fast asleep, the long strands of hair fallen over his skin. If this were in any other situation, James probably would ask August out. But this was an FBI investigation, not a bar. James finally got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked the door before he pulled off his T-shirt and sweatpants. After he slid his boxers off, he couldn’t help but glance at his reflection. 

James wasn’t a bad looking guy, in his own opinion at least. He was lean with a slight muscular frame. He worked out and ate right. Light freckles danced across his pale skin, when he was younger, he used to hate his freckles. Now, he had learned to embrace them and think of them as something unique to his appearance. His member was of an average size, cut and he had never received any complaints about it. And on more than one occasion, recent ones too, had he gotten compliments on his ass. All in all, James really couldn’t complain about his appearance. He figured that his lack of relationships simply stemmed from the fact he worked all the time. He never bothered to actually make time for a relationship. Sure, he had dated a few pretty girls and a few handsome men throughout the years, but nothing was never intended to become serious. 

With a sigh, James finally pulled his gaze away from the mirror and climbed into the cramped hotel shower. The Bureau hadn’t exactly splurged on the hotel room at all. James sighed and pulled the sliding glass door close. He shivered as he fumbled with the shower handle, trying to get the right temperature. Finally, once it was perfectly warm, he stood under the warm spray, enjoying the sensation of the water rolling over his skin. He rested his forehead against the ceramic shower tile. James took a deep breath, he needed to calm down just so he could focus. 

He glanced down at his limp cock hanging in between his legs. It had been such a long time since he had had any type of pleasure. He bit his bottom lip before he gently ran his pointer finger along the length of it. He swallowed, gnawing at the inside of his cheek before taking the entirety of it in his hand and beginning to gently pump his hand up and down. He let out a soft, sharp breath as pleasure radiated through his body. He closed his eyes as he thrusted his hips forward, using his curled fingers as a makeshift hole. James let out a soft moan, letting his head fall back some as he kept up the even pace, tightening his grip slightly. The warm water sprayed down his chest and hand, adding another factor of pleasure. 

James let up and slowly brushed his thump over the tip, letting his free hand reach behind him and gently prod his opening with a finger. He clenched slightly; it had been a bit since he had done anything back there. He focused on gently working the first finger in, feeling rather proud when he got past his knuckle. Once in, he began to gently move the finger in and out before slowly adding a second digit. He carefully began to scissor his fingers, working on stretching his hole. After it was stretched, he managed to slip a third then a fourth finger in, finally managing his entire fist. James let out gentle, soft moans as he slowly fucked himself on his fist, his other hand gently tugging at his hard member. 

As his fist moved roughly in and out of his ass, James’s eyes went to the extra-large shampoo bottle he had put in the bathroom last night. He smirked a bit before gently working his fist out of his entrance. He then reached up and gently got the shampoo bottle slick under the spray of the showerhead. He spread his legs out before gently pressing the cap of the bottle to his hole. He gently fucked the small neck in and out before pushing back to take the wider, top part of the bottle. James let out a soft moan before pushing back some more, enjoying the feeling as he stretched himself out. He didn’t mind the resistance of the muscles as he continued to push the wide bottle into himself. The bottle was about halfway in, he slowly continued to let it stretch his entrance as he pushed back on it. He continued to keep a slow, steady rhythm on his cock. 

He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, soft moans still escaping. Thankfully, the sound of the water would hide most of the sounds he was making. James spread his legs a bit more, leaning forward. The motion helped the rest of the bottle slide into his now, gapping hole. He clenched his muscles around the bottle, holding it there with two fingers. He stepped out of the shower, slowly, he let out a sound of pleasure as the bottle shifted and grazed his prostate. James got down to his knees, keeping the bottle in place once he got situated. He angled his hips before letting the bottle slide out some before rocking his ass back onto it. Using one hand to guide the bottle, he used the other to brace himself against the wall. Once he was in the right position, he began to move up and down on the bottle. Soft grunts and moans escaped his lips as the top of the bottle hit his prostate. His fingers dug into the wall, bits of paint and plaster curled under his nails. 

James sped up his pace as he roughly fucked the large bottle. His eyes had rolled back, and he had forgotten about being quiet. He couldn’t help it, every time he rolled his hips back, the majority of the bottle buried deep into his prostate. James kept it up, bouncing up and down, completely lost in pleasure. He had deprived himself of any sexual pleasure for such a long time that a shampoo bottle in his ass felt like true heaven. James lifted himself almost completely off the bottle before slamming the entire thing into his ass and clenching his muscles tightly so it wouldn’t come back out. The rough, sudden motion made him let out a choked moan as he came, his cock twitching as it painted the dark wall in front of him with white cum. James leaned forward, resting his forehead against the cool wall. He gently milked the rest of the cum out of his cock, focusing on the wonderful feeling of how full he felt. 

He finally let out a breath and shakily began to stand, pushing the bottle out of himself. James whimpered in pleasure as it slid out of him with a satisfying popping sound. He took a moment to adjust to the sudden emptiness. He glanced over to look in the mirror, watching as his ass gaped open and close. He then quickly pulled himself together and cleaned off the shampoo bottle before finishing his shower. James got dressed in some simple plain clothes before returning to the main part of the hotel room. 

August was up, dressed and had his hair pulled into a high ponytail. He was sitting on a barstool, his body positioned towards the bed so his left leg could be stretched out. He was sipping on a takeout cup of coffee and doing a crossword puzzle. On the counter was still wrapped breakfast sandwich and a hot coffee. August glanced over at James before gesturing to the food on the counter. 

“I took the liberty of getting you something. I hope bacon and egg is fine. Black coffee but there are sugar packets,” August informed him. 

James nodded, feeling a bit awkward considering what he had been doing a few moments before. As he passed the counter, he glanced over at August, his eyes widening slightly when he saw it. The silhouette of an impressive length pressing against the tight fabric his slacks, James blushed, silently cursing himself. August had to have heard his little session in the bathroom. He sat down at the counter and mumbled out a ‘thank you’, avoiding looking at August anymore. 

August closed his word puzzle book. “So, I was planning on setting up some cameras and other monitoring systems today. I figure you should go and take a look around and see what you can find out from the locals,” he said, his tone strictly professional.

James nodded and stood, picking up the coffee. “I’ll head out right now.”

James quickly turned heel, grabbing his wallet, and hiding his gun on his person. He quickly left the hotel room, ass sore and trying not to think about how good August’s dick looked trapped in those unbearably tight slacks.


	3. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission gone a bit wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this is so short. I'm sorry

The day had been long, and James was looking forward to returning to the hotel room. It wasn’t like he had found anything useful yet. He had spent most of his time barhopping though the local dives, casually asking about different names, some real and some fake. He also had been asking about regular touristy events and things to go do. The only downfall was he was now quite tipsy, seeing as if you didn’t drink in a local Cuban bar, it would raise questions. James slowly walked back towards the hotel, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.  
He had become painfully aware of the sleek, black SUV that had been following him for a while. James knew he shouldn’t lead them to the hotel but he was drunk and didn’t want to end up dead in an alleyway either. At least at the hotel it would be harder to try something and he would have some form of backup. James soon managed to get to the vending machine by the room. He leaned up against it and fumbled with some change to get something. He could see that the black SUV had pulled over and was just watching him. James rested his head against the fogged glass of the machine. He was in so much shit already. 

“You look wasted.”  
James glanced up and saw August walking over, a bucket of ice in his free hand. The other man glanced over to the SUV and raised an eyebrow.  
“Friends of yours?” He inquired.

James huffed slightly but nodded. “Followed me from a bar. I tried to lose them but… I’m kind of drunk. I didn’t think this through.”  
August nodded. “I can see that, hot shot. Play along.” He said simply, before closing the distance between them with a soft kiss.  
James was a bit taken back but hesitantly kissed back. And fuck, could August kiss. It was almost intoxicating the way the other man could use his tongue and mouth. James turned his body so he could pull the other closer to him. He let out a soft wanting whine when the other man pulled away.  
“They left.” August noted, he then gestured to the door with his cane. “Be a dear and open that for me, will you?”

James nodded before fumbling for his keycard, he finally managed to get it out and open the door. He stumbled and flopped on the bed, watching as August began to get a glass of ice water for him. James took the glass and slowly sipped it, keeping an eye on the dark-haired man. August simply put the ice in the freezer before he limped over to James and sat on the bed with him.  
“They stuck me with the worst field agent ever.” August said, smirking.  
James shot him a dirty look. “I was trying to blend in.” He huffed, looked away from August.  
August nodded, humming. “Right. Blending in means getting shitfaced. I’ll keep that in mind, handsome.”

James blushed a bit. “The....kiss didn’t mean anything; it was just a distraction.” He said, firmly.  
“If it didn’t mean anything then why are you blushing so hard?” August asked, leaning back on the bed.  
James knocked back the rest of the water before setting it on the bedside table. “I…I just blush a lot alright!?” He huffed, defensively.  
“You certainly made me blush yesterday, next time, ask and I’ll leave and give you the entire hotel room,” August said, still smirking.  
James went even brighter red. “I…You….” He stammered out, looking to the side rather embarrassed about the entire ordeal. He really needed to practice some self-restraint.  
The pair sat in silence. James couldn’t help but sit and think about how good it felt to kiss August. To have some human touch for once. He gnawed at the inside of his cheek, a bad tick he had picked up from a young age. Sometimes, it would be so bad that he would have literal holes inside his cheek. He looked over at August who was looking rather peaceful laying there and seemingly just enjoying the silence.  
James swallowed before he made his decision. He missed being touched and he missed being wanted most of all. But the thing that he wanted the most was to be in control. Especially in control of this situation. He sat up and quickly straddled August earning him a surprised noise from the other. August glanced up at him, looking a bit confused but before he could even say one word, James was kissing him with a restless frenzy.  
August kissed back for a few moments before he pushed James back. “James, you are drunk. I’m not going to do anything unless you are sober and can consent properly. Now, get off and get some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning.”  
James sat there, straddling the other male. His cheeks now even more red since he now felt like a damn fool for so readily and frantically pursing August. Even with August’s advances and jokes, James didn’t do reckless things like that. No, never, James always played it safe. Until now.  
However, he knew that August was right. He climbed off the other male and laid down, curling into a ball. “August?” He asked, biting his lip.

“Yes?” August said, sitting up.  
“Can you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.” James said softly.

There were a few moments of silence before James felt the bed shift as August laid back down next to him. James felt as the blankets were pulled over them both and he oddly felt safe and secure. James rolled over into the other male and buried his face into August’s slight chest. He took a deep breath, inhaling the warm scents of nicotine, bergamot, and vanilla.  
“Get some sleep, cutie.” August whispered, gently.


	4. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August wants James to apologize to him, properly.

James woke up with a pounding headache. He smelled eggs, bacon and toast mixing in with the faint smell of coffee. He looked up to see August cooking in the small kitchen. James groaned a bit but slowly got out of the bed and made his way over to the bar counter. He sat down and accepted the mug of strong, black coffee from the other male. They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sounds being the sizzling of the bacon and the scrapping of a spatula against the frying pan. 

August finally set the plate of food down before James. “Eat.” August stated, before going and sitting down on the other bar stool. He leaned his cane against the counter and shifted a bit to get comfortable. 

The man opened his laptop and began typing away while James slowly picked at his food. It wasn’t that it tasted bad, in fact, it was some of the best cooking he had had in a long time. It was mostly that James felt embarrassed of the fact he could’ve seriously jeopardized their mission by making a mistake. 

“I’m sorry, August. About last night. I didn’t mean to fuck up so badly and I didn’t mean to make a move on you. I was drunk and stupid.” James rambled off, moving his eggs around on his plate. 

The sound of typing stopped, and August chuckled. “James, you made a rookie field agent mistake. You got drunk. I’m not going to report you, relax. But, if you really want to make it up to me, you could get on your knees and show me how sorry you really are. Only if you want though. If not, you can eat your breakfast and we can get on with our work, professionally.”

James blushed at the statement, but he knew damn well he had a choice. He could just finish his meal, get dressed and go on with his dad. As August had put it, ‘professionally’. And that was incredibly tempting, to just go on with his day and not complicate matters even further. Then again, James could never do things the easy way. Because before he knew it, he was down on his knees before August. 

August glanced down and smiled softly. “Are you sure?” He asked.  
James nodded. “I’m more than sure.”  
“Okay, then give me a word to say if it gets too much for you. I like things a little rough.” August said softly, gently running his fingers through James’s hair.  
“Uh…Candle. I guess.” James said chuckling. 

August smirked and pulled his hand back from James’s hair before nodding. “Good boy.”

However, when James reached for August’s belt, the other man gently batted his hands away. James looked confused and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, August hooked two fingers under James’s chin and made the man look directly at him. 

“Do you think I’m just going to let you have at it? You have to show me how sorry you really are, considering we both could’ve ended up dead yesterday.” He said, grinning down at James. 

James felt his cock stir in his pants. He was being put in his place for once and he would never admit it, but he was enjoying it immensely. August hummed a bit before nodding, like he had made up his mind about something or other. 

“Open your mouth, stick out your tongue for me.” August said softly. 

James was a bit confused, but he felt compelled to obey. He slowly opened his mouth and extended his tongue out as far as it would go. August leaned down just a bit before promptly spitting in James’s mouth. James was surprised but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. The action was shocking considering how intimate it truly was. So, he kept his mouth open, looking up at August expectantly. 

August smiled a bit, obliging the other by spitting again in James’s mouth. He then undid his belt and pants and pulled out his half hard dick. He gently tapped the tip of his cock on James’s tongue before gently rubbing it on the other man’s face. He eventually settled his impressive nine-inch cock on the length of James’s face. 

“I want you to show me how sorry you really are. Be a good boy and worship my cock.” August purred out. 

James swallowed a bit before slowly licking the underside of August’s member. He gently continued to lap at the skin, enjoying the salty taste. He moved back a bit so he could take ahold of the base before kitten licking the tip. He then put as much of it in his mouth as he could, bobbing his head up and down while he played with August’s balls and what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. James attempted to fit more in his mouth but gagged slightly and pulled off the member for some air. He used both hands to gently rub and stroke August’s dick. 

James let out a squeak of surprise when August grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face into August’s groin. James shifted a bit to get comfortable seeing as August was holding his head in place. James began to lick and suck at August’s balls, trying not to be distracted by the large cock resting on his face. He let one of his free hands snake down to his own hard dick. He slid his hand into his pants. This was met with a sudden smack to his face, fingers digging into his jaw as he was forced to look up at August. 

“Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?” August asked, his tone even. 

James swallowed, his cheek pleasantly stinging. No one had ever treated him like this, and James was having a hard time hiding his excitement. “No.” He said quietly.

“No, what?” August said, his fingers digging even deeper into the side of James’s jaw. 

“No, sir.” James said, his breathing slowing softly. 

August nodded. “Now be good and get to it.” He shoved James’s face back into his cock, James nuzzling against the length before taking it back into his mouth. 

James was careful as he sucked on the other’s member, bobbing his head gently. He was focused on getting all of it in his mouth. He gagged when his head was suddenly pushed all the way down to the base. His eyes tearing slightly, he was forced to swallow around the length that had buried itself into his throat. August let James adjust to the feeling before he began to slowly thrust his hips, causing James to gag. 

August shifted a bit, so he could stand yet be supported against the counter. He pulled James off his dick, letting James catch his breath. But James soon had his mouth back open with his tongue out. August took that opportunity to shove his dick back into James’s mouth and began to thrust roughly. He was enjoying the gagging, choking, and moaning coming from the other as he continued to pound his member into James’s throat. After a few moments, he let up not wanting to hurt James. James let out a soft whine and immediately wrapped his lips around the tip of August’s cock, sucking needily. 

“Such a good boy.” August praised, tugging at the other’s hair. 

James felt more than happy to be praised. He took the full length back into his mouth, wanting to be praised again. August gently thrusted, speeding up once James relaxed his throat and opened his mouth slightly. August could feel the saliva spraying up and dripping down James’s chin. August gripped James’s hair tightly and shoved him back down, holding him in place as he cummed, making sure that it went directly down James’s throat. He then pulled out, milking the rest of his cum out onto James’s face. 

“Good boy, such a good boy. I accept your apology.” August said, sitting back down, extending his now in pain leg out. 

James beamed up at August, looking quite the picture with his face painted in spit and cum. August shook his head, pleased. “Well, aren’t you a sight.” He muttered. 

“Go on, go clean yourself up. You better not touch yourself either.” August instructed. 

James nodded and went and cleaned himself up, trying to ignore his raging hard on that was straining against his pants. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror as he cleaned up his face. He couldn’t help but smile. It felt nice to be told what to do for once. He didn’t feel so lost. He quickly went back out to August and waited for his next instructions.   
August glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. “What? Do you think you deserve to be allowed to cum?” August shook his head. “I think not. You can cum when you show me that you can do your job without making stupid mistakes. Now go on. We still have things to do.”

James was a bit surprised. “What? Come on! You can’t expect me to go get information with this,” he gestured helplessly to his obvious hard on. 

August shrugged. “Not my issue.” He said, turning to type at his laptop, one free hand rubbing at his bum leg.

James caught the gesture and realized that the past activity probably had hurt August. He quickly dropped it and went over. He kissed August on the cheek. “Thank you, sir.” He whispered.

August glanced at him and nodded. “Such a good, obedient boy.” He whispered, his hand softly ghosting at James’s crotch. 

James sucked in a breath as August rubbed at his cock through his slacks. However, August then pulled his hand back. “Go. I have work to do and so do you.”

James swallowed his growing whine and nodded, turning, and leaving the hotel, trying to ignore the frustration he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments encourage me to write :)


End file.
